


peculiarity.

by Wheeze_Jones



Series: writober 2k19 [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: #parto, #un dannato parto è stato questo prompt, F/M, Gen, Italiano | Italian, Writober, Writober 2019
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 21:09:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20954936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheeze_Jones/pseuds/Wheeze_Jones
Summary: 𝗪𝗥𝗜𝗧𝗢𝗕𝗘𝗥 𝟮𝗞𝟭𝟵 | 𝚍𝚊𝚢: 𝟶𝟽 | 'ᴩɪʀᴀᴛᴇ ꜱᴛᴏʀɪᴇꜱ'[...] «Ti assicuro che sbavi e non sei carino neanche un po' quando lo fai» - un po' mentiva, ma questo lo sapeva solo lei.





	peculiarity.

C'era un trucco che Hana aveva cercato di insegnare a Runa-chan prima di lasciarla in balia della Johzenji: consisteva nel pensare a loro come a dei bambini. Non nel senso materno del termine, okay, ma all'inizio aiutava come associazione. «Per metterti in testa che non devi farti intimorire da loro solo perché sono grandi e grossi e fanno tanto gli splendidi. Sii una maestra d'asilo inflessibile, se devi!»  
  
Tre anni così le avevano indubbiamente insegnato molto, e un po' le sarebbe mancata la loro energia (non dover più stare lì a scusarsi con chicchessia per conto loro invece sarebbe stato un gran sollievo), tuttavia neanche il doppio del tempo l'avrebbe mai potuta preparare a _quello_. Conosceva quei ragazzi fuori dal campo, okay? E che esistesse anche solo la _recondita_ possibilità di vedere Terushima - il più casinaro di tutti, quello che una volta aveva quasi rotto un distributore automatico cercando di suonare Bohemian Rhapsody sul tastierino - in una biblioteca civica... da solo... tranquillo...  
  
Hana si pizzicò un braccio per accertarsi di non star sognando e si avvicinò quatta quatta alla figura del ragazzo; aveva il capo accucciato tra le braccia e le dava le spalle, ma era difficile non riconoscere quei capelli e la felpa appesa alla sedia.  
  
Stava per richiamare la sua attenzione, quando lo sentì russare.  
  
«Ah... ecco, ha già più senso» si disse, prima di schiarirsi la voce e fare il giro del tavolo.  
  
Lasciò la borsa e la giacca nella sedia libera vicino a Terushima e, curiosa, si chinò alla sua altezza, allungando una mano per scostargli i capelli dal viso e sì: se la stava dormendo beatamente, rannicchiato in una posizione scomodissima e con tutti i suoi averi sparpagliati sul tavolo, e non era affatto figo o affascinante, dato che per altro stava _sbavando_ sulle pagine del libro che evidentemente stava... leggendo?  
  
Solo vederlo le fece quasi venire un colpo.  
  
Hana scattò in piedi e prese prontamente il cellulare per fotografarlo al volo; avrebbe voluto mandarla a Runa-chan per mostrarle quanto davvero non ci fosse da farsi paranoie (anche se interiormente lei un pizzico se le stava facendo; capitela, dal vivo è tutta un'altra cosa), ma qualcosa - non si sa cosa - la fece desistere.  
  
Rimase a guardare la foto e, scrollando le spalle, la salvò comunque con un sorrisetto a farsi strada sul suo viso.  
  
«Heh... pazienza» decretò.  
  
Mise via il cellulare e s'apprestò a svegliare Terushima, quantomeno per non lasciarlo là a ronfare col rischio che qualcuno gli rubasse l'iPad.  
  
«Terushima-kun, psst, sveglia!»  
  
Il pallavolista quasi saltò dalla sedia, urlando: «La scimmia no!» e facendo - per la seconda volta nel giro di cinque minuti - quasi venire un colpo a Misaki. In compenso la notò quasi subito, e allora (a parte uno sbadiglio scomposto) parve perdere davvero tutto il sonno e animarsi all'istante - abbastanza per affrettarsi a ricomporsi e rendersi presentabile.  
  
«Hana-san?» - decisamente avrebbe dovuto parlare a voce più bassa - «Che ci fai qui?»  
  
«Studio» _Ovviamente_, avrebbe aggiunto. «Tu?»  
  
«Ah, niente, leggevo» Terushima, come a voler provare la sua affermazione, sollevò il libro su cui si era addormentato.  
  
Hana sgranò gli occhi, esordendo di puro impulso: «_Tu leggi?_», e pentendosene un po' perché dai, suvvia, certo che persino lui era capace di leggere!  
  
Terushima neanche ci fece caso (il suo ego doveva essere aiutarlo parecchio quando c'era da ignorare certe allusioni), anzi annuì vigorosamente e sbatté il libro sul tavolo con un sorriso enorme a far compagnia a quel suo sguardo strafottente. Era un mix strano da vedere, ma Hana pensava gli si addicesse.  
  
«Quando ne ho voglia! Una volta una ragazza con cui uscivo mi ha tirato un libro in faccia...» Hana, mettendosi comoda, sollevò un sopracciglio scettica. «Avevamo appena rotto...» _Per l'appunto. _«E visto che da allora non vuole più vedermi neanche in foto non ho mai avuto modo di ridarglielo. Però non potevo mica buttarlo, la copertina era parecchio bella, quindi l'ho letto!»  
  
Terushima, il tono di voce un crescendo di eccitazione e volume e il corpo tutto voltato verso di lei, mimò un'esplosione. «È come avere la TV in testa!»  
  
Okay, come analogia era un po' particolare, tuttavia Hana si ritrovò ad annuire lentamente e azzardarsi addirittura a chiedere: «Oh, e che libro era?»  
  
«Era il primo di questa serie qua, guarda» Le mostrò nuovamente il libro su cui Hana l'aveva trovato appisolato, stavolta lasciando in bella mostra la copertina. Il titolo era in inglese. «_Vampirates!_ Ha i vampiri _e_ i pirati! Oltre che una bella trama.»  
  
C'erano un sacco di cose che - dietro la sua facciata tranquilla e intransigente - mandavano Hana ai matti per il semplice fatto che erano troppo inverosimili per essere vere: prima tra tutte la pronuncia a dir poco impeccabile di Terushima. O tutta quella conversazione, per dire.  
  
Apparentemente aveva un debole per le avventure piratesche, tanto che aveva persino letto classici come L'Isola del Tesoro senza sapere che fossero (in effetti) dei classici; apprezzava anche la fantascienza, però, e questo - secondo Hana - giustificava le proposte che lo aveva sentito elargire prima di un uscita di gruppo al cinema e il costume di Halloween dell'anno prima.  
  
Hana non se lo sarebbe mai aspettato, ma alla fin fine era un altro tratto dei ragazzi della Johzenji: erano ricchi di sorprese e qualità nascoste.  


* * *

  
«Cavolo! Che è successo ai bordi delle pagine?»  
  
Hana soffocò una risata. «Ci stavi sbavando sopra.»  
  
«Eh? Nah, non penso proprio. Io non sbavo.»  
  
«Ti assicuro che sbavi e non sei carino neanche un po' quando lo fai» - un po' mentiva, ma questo lo sapeva solo lei.  
  
Terushima si passò le dita tra i capelli per aggiustarli e rimise il libro sul tavolo davanti a lui con una scrollata di spalle. «Vabbè, tanto mi hai visto solo tu.»  
  
_Già_ \- Hana sentì il peso del cellulare gravarle in tasca assieme a una piccola ondata d'affetto. Svanì così com'era venuta quando Terushima decise di dondolarsi sulle gambe posteriori della sedia mentre si offriva di controllarle i compiti d'inglese.  
  
Tsé, guarda te che sfacciatello.


End file.
